


Now There is Us

by Schuneko



Series: Leader/s of the Pack [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Breeding, Heat/rut, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Plot What Plot, a/b/o dynamics, consent kink, shameless smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Sequel to, Then There was You.They had to get their pack of Pups somehow.We all know I love my Janto Sexy Time Noms ~_^





	1. Gone but not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wench/gifts), [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts), [PatJanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatJanto/gifts).



> Been hacking away at this for a bit, decided it was a good time to try and maybe... finish it.
> 
> Not sure if there will be anymore for this 'verse' but we all know my muse is a fickle biotch at the best of times... -_-;
> 
> Hope you still Enjoy!

 

The grass shimmered, like fine shards of emerald. An opal moon glowed above, and the winged, white wolf, howled. It's song haunting, but beautiful. He slowly padded over, breath heavy, so as not to startle his Mate. The Seraphim turned sad eyes towards him, making the black furred wolf pause. Then it righted itself, and resumed howling.

/ We both know, it was more my fault than yours. Please stop punishing yourself Yan. / Jack tried. The closed bond, letting them speak without shifting back to human form.

/ So, it's you I should blame? Jax?/ Ianto snorted, lowering his head.

The Captain knew, Ianto would never blame their pup. No matter what trouble the little terror got himself in. The terrible twos, had nothing on a three year old. Harkness had looked away for a second, and the toddler was gone. Jax had been fine. Returned to them, mere hours later, by John.

Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. The Seraphim's body/pregnancy couldn't handle the stress. Ianto had brushed off the cramps, as a funny tummy. Only to wake up in a pool of blood the next morning. He'd miscarried in the night, never knowing he was with pup, in the first place. Jack was blank, void of emotion, as he carried his blood covered, and wailing Mate into the master bath. The night clothes had been burned, and Jones didn't so much as hum for a week.

This was the first time he'd even left the house. Since that fateful night.

/ The medic said it could have been triggered by anything. It wasn't a stable or strong whelping to begin with… /

/ Are you saying I should blame our lost pup for its own bloody death! / Ianto near shrieked. Cutting his mate off, and making him wince at the same time. Knowing it was a ridiculous thought. Unable to take it back, even knowing his Mate would never dream of suggesting such a thing.

/ No! Oh, Gods no, baby… Please let me just hold you..? / Jack begged. Shifting, and falling to his knees. Wrapping his arms around his mate when Ianto shifted, as well, and crawled over. "We love Jax, we remember what could have been and in a month or two, you'll be in heat. I'll go into my rut and we try again." The Captain decided, breathing in relief, as Ianto's scent seemed to calm and settle. Maybe howl/screaming at the moon had done some good.

"You, wait weeks just to rut with me?" The Seraphim snorted, raising an eyebrow. Snuggling, and nuzzling, enjoying the hug despite himself. Sure neither would be able to keep from joining bodies that long. It was their 'bonding' that gave them power after all.

"Of course not, you dirty boy. I said In Rut, not just rutting in general." The Werewolf grinned. "Best time to get your mate up the duff is all." He explained, stopping when said Mate looked shy, and ashamed. "Yan?"

"I'm sorry Jack, sorry I yelled and what I said. I know you would never even think something like that. I just…" Ianto snuffled, wishing his hormones would calm down.

"You don't mean it Yan. I know. It's the hormones talking. Not you." The Alpha Werewolf sighed. Wondering when his Mate's body, would catch up to the fact there wasn't a pup inside him anymore…

Three days later, and it was like Ianto was a new person. They'd started eating better. There was even an exercise/play regimen. Jax was really beginning to enjoy exploring the sprawling grounds, of the Harkness estate. Jack meanwhile, enjoyed the fact that joining his mate's morning jog. Usually ended with a chase through the woods, and a good hard shag against the nearest tree.

**NTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiU**

_One Month later…_

Somehow, Ianto had managed to escape him. Harkness stopped, leaning up against one of the many old trees. He took a long drink from his water bottle; black ears twitching, as twigs snapped nearby. The Captain looked over to see Jones, stalking towards him eagerly; ears flat, tail swishing, and slight snarl. Jack swallowed convulsively. Arousal peaking despite himself.

This whole time…

This whole time, Harkness had thought he was the hunter, chasing his Yan. He shook his head, chuckling lightly. Now, he knew better. Jack's gorgeous Mate, had been leading him. He was the prey, and he'd fallen, neatly, into Ianto's trap.

"Tired of the chase Cariad? You could run?" The Seraphim offered, even as he pushed his Werewolf back. Pinning him against the bark. Fire and untamed lust blazing in his eyes. Making all of the Werwolf's blood head south.

Well, what hadn't already anyway…

"We've earned a rest, don't you think? Besides, I'm sure I'll get what I want if I stay right here." Jack grinned, rather wolfishly. He watched hungry eyes track a drop of sweat running down his neck. The Alpha Werewolf flexed his hips into answering arousal, and a low rumble sounded that he felt down to his toes.

"I'm positive you will." Jones agreed, leaning in to kiss his mate hard. "I want you." He added in a hiss, nipping at the Werewolf's jaw. Licking the sweat and salt from his Mate's barred throat. Nearly humping Jack's leg as he waited for the permission he'd always need to hear from his Mate. Time with T1 and a drugged Jack had left scars. Harkness just lovingly called it his Consent Kink, but they both knew why it was important.

"Then have me." Harkness growled, Offering himself and demanding to be taken at the same time. Leaving no doubt about his willingness.

Jones growled teasingly, "Suck me first, show me how bad you want my knot." Head tipping to the sky, as Jack yanked his shorts and pants down, licking the length before swallowing the impressive Alpha cock entirely. "Gods…yes that's it. Make me cum down your throat." He ordered, gently holding his Mate in place as he started to thrust.

The Captain licked his lips free of spent cum. His jaw slightly aching, he'd never been orally knotted before. Ianto was in rare form, and rather than being upset it made him grin. It made him want that dick buried deep, now!

**~NTiU~**

When Ianto's fully erect cock finally slid into him. Jack whined in pleasure, his legs wrapping tightly around the Seraphim's hips. The position, taking both of their considerable strength, to its limits. Each snap of Jones's hips, driving the Captain closer, and closer to climax. "Gods Cariad, so tight." Ianto groaned, as they clung to each other.

"Fuck! Can't hold much longer Yan!" Jack replied, slightly surprised, since his dick had never even been touched. "Baby, it's so good. Gonna…cu…Oh Gods I'm coming!" The Werewolf howled. His Mate joining the call as he followed, two or three erratic thrusts behind.

They slid to the ground, still connected. Ianto had cum, but he hadn't knotted, and his cock was still hard. Every so often the Werewolf would lick at his Mate's mark. Every so often the Seraphim's hips would buck in response. "Naughty."

" You're still hard. Also I Didn't wanna let you go just yet." Harkness pouted, letting Ianto push his arms up. The blue tips of his mate's silver wings, glittered in the rising sun. Like a king's treasure, shining before him. "You're so beautiful." Jack breathed, loving the way the Seraphim slowly thrust into him. He reached out to touch the wing's, golden, structure; making Jones's breath hitch, and his rhythm increase.

"Cariad!" Ianto gasped, shuddering, as he was able to slow his hips. He wanted to fuck his mate with purpose; not in a blind frenzy. Harkness seemed to understand, and moved to hold Jones's arms instead. It helped the Seraphim find his rhythm, soon both were whimpering in delight at the steady, but powerful thrusts. "Going to knot you, stuff you so full of my cum."

"Please Alpha, want to feel it." Jack begged, reaching down to fist his own cock. He howled in ecstasy, as two thrusts later his Mate came. Ianto's own cum releasing deep into him making Harkness follow. Spurting over his fist onto his belly.

Jones's knot popped this time. One long, hard thrust pushing it past his Mate's rim, stretching the Werewolf's hole deliciously wide. "So good for me Cariad." Ianto praised, still thrusting, trying to extend their orgasm or maybe even cause another. "Feels soo good doesn't it Jack? Taking my knot? And you take it perfectly. Hole so stretched, so full. Still so tight." Continuing his adoration of his Mate.

Jack couldn't believe Jones was ramping them up for another release. Feeling the nudges against his prostate. The Seraphim continuing to push, and pull his knot which was seated so deep inside of the Werewolf. "Gods Yan, that's going to… Oh Fuck! Fuck Fuck! Yan!" Harkness cried, as he was filled with more hot cum, and another orgasm tore through him.

Thankfully it didn't take too long for the knot to go down. They were able to find the river to wash off in, and were back to the house before John would get back with Jax. This allowing Ianto time to have a snack ready before their 'Stewerd' would start on evening tea for the still growing family. The Seraphim knew his heat would hit any day now. The families doctor had been pleased with the lifestyle changes they had made. He was very reassuring, that those changes along with a heat+rut; was sure to result in a strong, stable whelping.

Jack's tail trailed across the back of Ianto's leg, as he sidled up next to his Mate. "Sliced fruit with a bit of sweet cream, nice." He remarked before stealing kiss and an apple wedge.

Ianto just shook his head, any day now, and it would be him begging for Harkness's knot.

**TBC...**

**...**

**Luv Y'alls**


	2. Always Pre-Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 2nd chapter!
> 
> Y’all ready for this??? LOL
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was, a surprise to both of them, when it happened.

Well, Ianto knows everything, so really…

_Harkness Estate…_

Jack, as it turns out. Was a bit off in his estimate of his Mate's next heat. Said Mate of course, knew better, but never said a word. So, instead of two months it was merely one month, one week, and two days later. That Harkness got a pleasant surprise after Ianto's morning run. He'd had a conference call with His Company and was unable to go. Usually Jack joined the Seraphim for an impromptu evening run if that happened. "How was your run Yan?" The Werewolf called, turning the page of his paper. His mate would give the same answer he always did when Jack missed the run. This must be what a 'daily routine' was. He'd never really had one before. He thought he'd hate it, but it was actually, rather nice.

"Good, as always Cariad. The flowers for Xixi are blooming beautifully." The Seraphim called back cheerfully, waiting a bit before jogging up the winding staircase. Heading for the shower; knowing Harkness would no doubt think nothing of it, all part of the routine.

The flower bit was new, but they'd only just settled on type, and placement, so it wasn't too odd. Jack was glad the idea had been eagerly accepted when he had brought it up. Seemed to be helping their grieving by leaps and bounds. Ianto wasn't an Omega, but since he could breed he still had all the instincts, and hormones of one. A miscarriage for an Omega was one of the worst things they could go through. The Werewolf was glad they'd found something to help the both of them.

Something else was definitely off with the routine however. This time, instead of following after his Mate or leaving a light trail. The Seraphim's scent lingered longer. Jack curiously scented the air, It smelled like arousal, and wanting.

Not like, it Was arousal, and wanting. The scent was definitely his Mate's!

As if this was a cartoon, the smell traveled, wafting under his nose with tendrils of temptation and the Captain breathed them in deeply. His eyes blew wide and he started to pant. The Alpha Werewolf's eyeline, snapped to the staircase and his ears perked up at the sound of a running shower. He slowly set the paper aside. The scent cloud leading him up the stairs, and right to the banquet that awaited.

**~NTiU~**

Ianto quickly shampooed his hair and scrubbed down his body. He wondered how long it would be. How long till his scent was strong enough to actually stay, and attract Jack? If it came to it, he'd just jump the Werewolf, but they weren't there…Yet. At this point, Jone's guessed he was still in pre-heat. Really horny, but it didn't hurt to not be knotted. It was probably the heat hormones, but he wanted to be an Omega taken by his Alpha. He wanted to be dominated, owned, bred. The Seraphim stepped out of the tub. A towel around his waist, another to dry his hair. A noise, startled him and he looked up to see Jack. Naked, rock hard, and softly snarling. Blue eyes blown nearly black, filled with untamed lust. Tail twitching impatiently. Ears pointed, listening for the perfect, arousing whimpers of their prey. Rather than being scared, Ianto was practically salivating at the sight, giddy with his own want. His own tail twitching excitedly. Ears back, waiting for his Alpha's move.

The Werewolf's eyes, zeroed in on the Seraphim's mating mark. "Mine!" Harkness growled. Barely giving his Mate time to answer, as he stalked over. Taking a deep breath of the Seraphim's pheromones, while he licked over said mark and up Ianto's neck; making his Mate shiver in pleasure. "You smell… Gods I can taste you. I need to fuck you so hard." Jack groaned, and the Seraphim's knees nearly buckled, as he shuddered from the second wave of arousal.

"Alphaaa please." A needy whimper, was all Ianto could give. The only 'answer' the Werewolf required. Jones didn't protest when he was positioned half over the bed.

Both knew, a heat, and a rut meant the sex was almost always. Needy, hard, and fast. At least at first. they'd make love, when his heat scent wasn't affecting the Werewolf so strongly. Ianto was thank full he'd prepared himself, his tail up and revealing his foresight to Jack. Seconds later his Mate's slicked, engorged, Alpha cock, breached him. "Oh Gods, Jack!" He yelped, feeling completely owned, as the Werewolf pulled out a bit and thrust forward. Just like he'd wanted, longed for. Still with it enough yet, to understand past an irrational need to be bred.

Harkness snarled in delight, taking Ianto's hips in an almost brutal grip and yanking them back. "You love it when I fuck you like this. Don't you? When I Mount you, ride you hard, take what's mine." The Werewolf rumbled, almost a purr. Each word driven by sharp thrusts.

"Yes, Jack. Yes, yours always take it. Take me like you mean it!" The Seraphim cried. The tone, telling his Werewolf he'd gone nowhere near too far. Ianto was enjoying their rutting just as much as Jack was. Jones whined when Harkness angled to hit his prostate. The pleasure sizzling up his spine, on every snap of his Mate's hips. "Please! Oh, Gods please Cariad I'm so close." Ianto begged, his hands twisting in the sheets, arms shaking, trying to hold him.

Ever mindful of his Mate, Harkness reached around to grasp the Seraphim's cock. Only adding to the onslaught Jones was already feeling at each pounding thrust. "Cum for me Yan, cum now!" Jack demanded, gnawing on Jones's mark, but not enough to break the skin. Ianto, obediently complied; not that he'd had much choice. Calling the Werewolf's name, as Harkness followed him into oblivion.

The Werewolf smoothly pushed his knot past the Seraphim's almost fully relaxed rim. Pre heat then, no wonder his Yan was so horny.

**~NTiU~**

After Jack's knot had gone down, they both started to prepare for the heat that was obviously close. Ianto went to the hamper to select only the best materials for his nest. The clothes and blankets saturated with his Mate's scent, and they smelled sooo good.

The Captain was putting food together, and texting John about telling the School about arrangements for Jax. Luckily the Seraphim's heat was only a few days, but Ianto wouldn't want their Pup to accidentally disturb the breeding at any point.

**NTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiU**

That night he could feel the hormones surging. Ianto was whimpering in Harkness's ear. Even in sleep he had two fingers stuffed in his hole. Inner thighs shinning with slick, and it made Jack snuffle, snarl, and his Mate whimpered with want. The Werewolf was naked so quickly, licking his lips as he inhaled the all too alluring scent of his Seraphim's slick. Pushing strong legs apart to drag his tongue up a sweet trail to Ianto's fully relaxed hole. "Mmm, you taste like honeyed berries and crème." The Captain purred, going back for more licks. Soon his dexterous tongue was beside Jone's fingers. Slipping into his pulsing hole, and lapping at the dripping slick it found.

"Oh ooh Gods." Ianto couldn't deny that it felt good, but it wasn't enough. Not even close. "Jaaack I need your knot… now please, Please Now!" The Seraphim's Alpha side showing, as he practically demanded his Mate's cock.

Harkness grinned, "Bossy mate." He took a last lick, and rolled to his back. "Ride me, take what you need." Jack knew he wasn't in rut yet. Maybe Yan riding him hard was just what he needed.

Jones had held him down, playfully nipped at his own mark. Jack could feel it start to itch. His Alpha need to protect, Ianto was too exposed riding him like this. The need to dominate, show his Mate he was strong, and capable. Need for Pack, to breed. The Seraphim swelled with his seed, no sight was more pleasing to an Alpha. First he needed to please his Mate, make him cum, then Harkness could prove these things.

**~NTiU~**

Jones woke from their kip with a whimper. The Captain was there in an instant, turning him over onto his hands and knees. "Present for me Yan, going to fuck you so good baby." Jack growled excitedly. Ianto slid down to his elbows, and lifted his tail. His wings flexing out in a sudden flap, when his Mate spanked him before seating his length deep in one powerful thrust. "Just a thought, you liked that didn't you baby?" Harkness chuckled, after his initial shock wore off.

"Uuuhn yes, spank me, fuck me, knot me please. Need you Alphaaa." Ianto whined, prompting the Werewolf to repeat the process several times. The Seraphim moaned, wings continuing to stretch before settling with the feeling of being knotted again. Only to have Jack fuck into him harder. Giving them both more orgasms while tied together. "So full." Jones moaned happily, sure he'd be with his Mate's pups when his heat was over.

**NTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiUNTiU**

After three days of marathon, exuberant, and fantastic sex. Jack was happy to be taking it slow. To kiss his Mate, and lovingly stroke his wings. Slide his cock slowly, but firmly in, and out of Ianto's abused hole. The whimpers of love, sweet music to his relaxed ears. "You'll always feel so good my Yan." The Captain purred, imagining the Seraphim round with his pups.

He had a good feeling his Yan was up the duff already, but he knotted Ianto again anyway.

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter will wrap this story up, but like I said my muse is alllllll over the place so...
> 
> Luv Y'alls


End file.
